


Replacement

by ilovelewie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, OT4, starts in 2016 when Zayn left the band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelewie/pseuds/ilovelewie
Summary: The day Louis has been dreading eventually comes, Zayn decides to leave One Direction once and for all. No more faking sickness to get out of shows, for sure leaving. Louis was angry, so damn angry at Zayn. But he had Niall and Liam still and he was okay, they're still a phenomenal band as a three piece. That is until he's awakened at the ass crack of dawn to help his team and band mates decide who would be the new member of one direction. Louis decides that whomever it may be, he's going to make their life hell till they back out.orZayn leaves the band, Louis, Liam, and Niall are the remaining members only to be told they have to hold auditions to find a new member.





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larryforever2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/gifts).



> This is my fist work on here, the idea was given to me by someone on Wattpad, so this is my gift to her! Thank you love. xx

**Zayn:** You have to forgive me at one point Louis, you know I was miserable in the band

 

 **Zayn:** Look what they're doing to you. You can't come out because they control you and I don't want to be controlled anymore

 

 **Zayn:** You have to understand where I'm coming from

 

 **Louis:** Fuck you.


End file.
